polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Northern Irelandball
Northern Irelandball |nativename = Tuaisceart Éireann Norlin Airlann |founded = 3 May 1921 |successor = Irelandball (ONE DAY!) |image = Northern Irelandball.png |caption = Whhrhrhrhrhrhre i mmmy fleg?????? |government = Constitutional monarchy |personality = Absolutely Completely Retarded, highly explosive, obsessive-compulsive towards flegs, Multi personality disorder, I'M PROTESTANT! terrorist |language = English Irish Ulster Scots |type = Celtic |capital = Belfastball |religion = Roman Catholicism Anglicanism |friends = UKball Englandball Scotlandball (sometimes) Walesball EUball |enemies = Irelandball Scotlandball (sometimes) Irish Republican Armyball |likes = Bombs, burning flegs, Titanic, riots, spuds, bonfires, Protestants, alcohol, graffiti and murals terrorism |hates = Bombs, flegs, peelers, Catholics, being called Ulster, Brexit |predecessor = English Irelandball |bork = Norn Iron, Norn Iron! |food = Ulster fry, Tayto crisps, potato bread farls, soda bread, fifteens, boxty, pasties, Yellow Man, potatoes |status = Hating Brexit, looking for FLEG! |reality = Northern Ireland }} Northern Irelandball /Occupied Ulster is the religious intolerant insane son of UKball, and is one of the most twisted and crazy countryballs that ever existed in the world, with some saying he's as crazy as North Koreaball, or even worse. He has an unhealthy obsession with flags due to not having an official flag himself, and would display all sorts of flags throughout his clay, ranging from the Union Jack and the Scottish flag, to the KKK, Nazi and Confederate flags (how he got those remains a mystery). One of the worst things about him is probably the fact that he isn't fully recognised as a country. Some say he is a province or a region. The "dispute" is one of the key reasons he is retarded. Mentioning the word 'flag' to him will result in a disastrous meltdown. Every 12th of July (known as Twelfth Night, and it has nothing to do with Shakespeare's work), he will burn Irish flags in a bonfire, but in several events, he had accidentally burned the Italian flag and the Ivory Coast flag instead. He is highly explosive; therefore, great care must be taken to keep him away from his triggers (flags, potatoes, petrol bombs, Catholics and police cars). During his bouts of insanity and violence, play ice cream van music to calm him down. There are also numerous graffiti and murals in buildings all over Northern Irelandball's clay, usually referring to the artist's political affiliation. One notable one says "fat people are hard to kidnap". It's a recurring gag in the Polandball Universe that he can't live a normal life without help from Irelandball and UKball. He is incapable of speaking proper English despite being UKball's son, and the only words that he is capable of uttering are 'Norn Iron', 'fleg' and 'bomb', and the rest is gibberish (that sounds like words sometimes) that only UKball and Irelandball can understand. If he meets another countryball with a hand on its flag, he will give them a high five. Relationships Friends * Englandball - Norn Iron wnnn fleg!!!! * UKball - Dddd! GBB FLEG PX!!!! * Walesball - wwww spkk gibberrisfgh! * EUball - Norn Iron wwnwnwnwnwwnnw sy!!!! Neutral * Scotlandball - Norn Iron lyk snflnd, w boh dnnnt lykk brrrnnefffit. Bbbbb nnnn eee fljedanfsfsf withet fke Iron!! Enemies * Ireland - Hooouughgsgj d u hvvvvwvvve fleg??? Lsssss, u rrrrrrra fke Iron! Norn Iron rl Iron! ** : Beacuse compared to you, I'm a actual country. History Northern Irelandball was born in 1921. Right afterwards, Irelandball almost killed himself over what to do with him. He shares a strong interest in obsession about potatoes with Irelandball. Whenever his "fleg" is taken away from him, he literally shits on the floor, hits the fan and all hell breaks loose. During Twelfth Night (aka Flag Burning Night), when the Irish flags was replaced with an Italian flag and Ivory Coast flag, he wasn't able to tell the difference and burned them anyway. Shortly before his birth, he built the RMS Titanic. To this day, he is famous for this invention and is so proud of it that he built a museum specially to commemorate it, which sometimes closes due to water damage. Whether it's deliberate or not is disputed. Not surprisingly, he also developed the Atomic Bomb. His law forbids anyone from sneaking precious potatoes out of his clay. Northern Irelandball (Along with Scotlandball) somehow knew more than Englandball and Walesball about EUball (Altough he is a complete and utter retard), and knew the consequences of leaving it, so he was against it. But no one really cared, and Brexit still happened. Beacuse of this, there are rumours that he might reunite with Irelandball one day. In some comics he is depicted as being able to talk. In these his personality is usually bland. How to draw There are two possible ways to draw Northern Ireland First and more formally: # Draw England's red cross # Draw the emblem on it # Draw one eye slightly larger than the other for a retarded look Secondly, easier but less formal # Draw Red diagonal cross Quotes Gallery P56a0r31h9d11.png|credit from Barskie Great_Britan_and_Polska.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Norn Iron shows Titanic Quarter and Giant's Causeway.png Britannia_Will_Rise_Again.png Noorn iron lel.png 5ovcaiqlt3121.png 12321138 1674258359454519 5359006641545727396 n.jpg 12932554 1710271839186504 2194951082687558245 n.png 12249874 1670103293203359 7055726086353655929 n.png 12112084 1661974157349606 8701235274645655143 n.png KSmkGGR.png UK Dungeon.png HugBVAZ.png|It's bra 10850103 1705331253013896 150556452644557483 n.png 11222968 1617796101767412 3671146755379154980 n.png 0Un14bm.jpg|Drawn by Pinchutha Boonruang Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png A0ISjnz.png 12112280 1662222307324791 4958424887998963695 n.png 12936679 1712867775593577 9204902258344640415 n.png D3HrUrd.png South meets South.png The_Many_Faces_of_Northern_Ireland_%28Ulster%29.png YXlC2Mk.png 12144780 1661806127366409 4439728936345518493 n.jpg 11329973 1619494151597607 2815149510677836567 n.jpg 7O6rO.png FiOobtz.png GJ3e4EU.png Northern_Irelandball.png Northern_Irish.png Northern Ireland.png Ulster banner.svg.png|Northern Irelandball unofficial flag Making the Flag.jpg Entry -6 (Chef Ethiopia).png zh:北爱尔兰球 Category:Celtic Category:Europe Category:Commonwealth Category:Tea Category:UKball Category:Irelandball Category:Northern Irelandball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Potato Category:Cross Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Christian Category:Communist Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Scottish Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Countryballs Category:World Cup Participants